Betting My Life
by TheSecretsOfShadows33
Summary: Tsunade goes to battle and doesnt plan on returning! READ!
1. Chapter 1

~New Story, hope you enjoy~

"Hello all, if you are reading this, then you know I have passed, but let me tell you about my final days," signed Tsunade.

(Time period is 10 years after Jiraiyas passing)

I sit in my office, staring into the rainy gray morning.

"Sakura," I shout.

The door swings open and I see a flash of pink hair. In front of me stands a 25 year old Sakura. How the times have gone by.

"Sakura, I am going to tell you something that you must never breathe a word to anyone about," I say.

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei," says Sakura.

Even after she has stopped my training and reached my level, she still calls me sensei. I will miss her and Naruto.

"I've decided after thirteen years of being Hokage, with little action and without Jiraiya here, it feels empty," I start.

"I am going to leave the village to challenge the Akatsuki in three days," I say.

"But, Tsunade-sensei, you will die," says Sakura. 

"That is why I am going, to die, I would rather die taking down a few bad guys than old age, afterall I am 65," I say.

"I will miss you, Tsunade-sensei," says Sakura, a few tears falling down her face.

"I will miss you to, but promise me that even if you may not be Hokage, you will watch over everyone, especially Naruto," I say.

"I promise, Tsunade-sensei," says Sakura.

"Then you are dismissed," I say. 

Sakura bows and exits the office. I suddenly think ahead to my near death, and start feeling shaky. It looks like I have one more phobia: death.

"Is this how you felt Jiraiya, when you left to battle Pain," I whisper.

"Of course not, you were full of confidence and courage, I wish I had your qualities right now, I always wish I could be as strong as you," I whisper.

I sit and think to myself, as I turn back to the window.

*Three days pass in which I say my few goodbyes, prepare medicines for the mission, and pack*

I wait for night to fall, and I head for the tall green village gate. After reaching the gate, I turn back to the village that has been my home for 65 years. This village is a part of me and will always be in my heart. I then look at the Hokage Mountain, and stare at my grandpa Hashirama Senju's and my sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi's faces on the mountain.

"Am I making the right decision, Grandpa and Sensei," I whisper.

I then turn, with that image in my mind and continue down the long path. I keep an eye out for enemy shinobi or bandits. After a few good hours of walking, I find a underground burrow, in which is pretty spacious. I make a small hut out of things I find, and fall asleep.

I awake to bright rays of sun filling the burrow. I erase any signs of my presence and continue on. In the distance I see the newest Akatsuki fortress, according to intel. The Akatsuki has grown immensely in size up to twenty members in the past ten years. I didnt encounter most of them but I will mention the ones I did.

I finally arrive to the huge obsidian building. I decide weather I should either bust down a wall and barge in or sneak inside. I decide to sneak in through a vent at the top of the building. I squeeze into the metal junk and slide through the vent. I land on a platform above a room, where I hear voices.

"What is our next move, Itachi," asks Kisame.

"We were going to head to Konoha to capture the Kyuubi," says Itachi.

"Several have tried and all have failed," shouts Deidara.

"Then have four of us go," suggests Hidan.

"I must tell you that this conversation is no longer private," says Itachi.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU," shouts Itachi, and he fires a blast of fire in my direction.

"Crap," I think.

I dodge out of the way, as the fire richochets of the wall.

"Come out, Konoha shinobi," says Kisame.

I leap from my hiding spot, and slam my fist into Kisame, who flies across the room and crashes through the wall.

"Its the Hokage," says Deidara.

"That's right, I am Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha, and I have come to destroy the Akatsuki," I say.

~Chapter 2 tomorrow :)~


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2 :D This story is a little hard because of trying to create a 65 year old Tsunade and her way of thinking but thank you for reading :D~

"That's right, I am Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha and I am here to destroy the Akatsuki," I shout.

I thought I saw a flash of fear in Deidara's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"You're one of the Sannin right, I am glad to have a real challenge," says Deidara.

I see Deidara pull some white clay out of his pocket in his hand. 

"What is he doing," I ask myself. Then I suddenly remember Deidara's trademark ability.

From Deidara's hands a whirl of explosive birds fly towards me.

"KETS," shouts Deidara, and I barely escape the explosion. Deidara growls in anger. I pull my fist back and slam it into Deidara, who skids along the ground.

I then hear a sizzle behind me, and a blast of fire soars past me.

"Damn it," says Itachi.

I leap back and slam my heel into him, Itachi blocking with his arm. Itachi kicks me back, and I slide across the white marble floor. I put my hands together in a seal.

"Yin Seal: Release," I say.

"Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration: 100 healings," I shout, and my byakugou seal breaks and spreads down my body, I feel an increase in confidence and power as the marks stop forming.

"A healing jutsu wont save you, Tsunade of Konoha," says Kisame, coming back from the attack I gave him earlier.

"It's no ordinary healing jutsu, I am different from your ordinary medical ninja," I shout.

I slam my heel into Kisame, who defends with Samehada. He pushes me back and slams his hands into a seal.

"WATER STYLE: WATER SHARK BOMBS," shouts Kisame, and from his palms emits blasts of shark shaped water blasts. I punch through two but get hit by two other. Kisame's eyes light up in confusion as my wounds instantly heal.

"How did you do that," questions Kisame, obviously angry.

"That's my secret," I say.

I leap into the air and fill my heel with chakra.

"LEGENDARY HEEL DROP," I shout, and I swing my kick down into Kisame, who collapses into the crater created by my strength.

The four more unknown Akatsuki members appear and I know I am in trouble.

"Please help someone," I whisper.

"Hello Tsunade," says a voice.

I turn to see all white, then tears start falling as I see the figure.

It is my little brother Nawaki.

~Chapter 3 tomorrow :D~


	3. Chapter 3

~~Chapter 3 :D I am so happy that people are already reviewing this story :D thank you! Enjoy~~

I turn to the sound of the voice behind me. Standing in my shadow was my litte brother Nawaki.

"Na...Na...Nawaki," I gasp.

"Hello Onee-san," says Nawaki.

I run at my little brother and pull him into my embrace. I start to cry, because I have missed my brother for so long.

"Onee-san you're hurting me," says Nawaki.

"Oh I'm sorry," I say, putting Nawaki down.

"How are you here," I ask.

"You are in the dream world," says Nawaki.

"The dream world," I echo.

"You called for help, so we answered the call," says Nawaki.

"Who's us," I ask.

"You'll see," says Nawaki, grabbing my hand; follow me.

He pulls me further down the white corridor, when I hear voice, familiar voices.

He pulls me into a room and I see people that I have missed so dearly. In the center of the room stands Jiraiya, Dan, Hiruzen-Sensei and Hashirama, my grandfather.

"Everyone, Onee-san is here," shouts Nawaki.

Everyone turns to me, and tears flow from my eyes.

"Hello Tsunade," says Jiraiya, smiling.

I rush to Jiraiya and pull him into my embrace.

"Look at my beautiful magomusume," says Hashirama.

"Sofu," I shout, and hug my grandfather.

"Tsunade you have grown into a fine shinobi and Hokage," says Hiruzen.

"Thank you, Sarutobi-sensei, but its all thank's to your training," I say.

"No Tsunade, sure I taught you battle skills, but I didnt teach you your amazing medical jutsu, the medical skills you created and I surely didnt teach you that," says Hiruzen, pointing at my Byakugou seal.

"I guess, but I am still thankful for your training," I say.

"Tsunade, you fullfilled my dream, I am glad you changed Konoha, you certainly are the best Hokage," says Dan.

I turn in his direction and pull him closely to me, tears streaming down my face.

"Dan-san, I've missed you and Nawaki so much, I...," I start.

Dan lifts my chin and wipes my tears and strands of hair from my face, and he presses his lips against mine.

After a few seconds he pulls away, leaving a tingling sensation between the both of us.

"Go get them Onee-san," says Nawaki, hugging me.

"I will, and even if you didnt achieve your dream, I will always love you and be proud of you," I say, kissing Nawaki's forehead.

"I know you can do it, Tsunade," says Jiraiya, smiling.

"Thank you, especially for your friendship and guidance all these years," I say.

"I am proud of you Tsunade, I know you tried your hardest and Konoha has prosperred under your rule," says Hiruzen.

"Tsuna, I am glad you became Hokage, and kept the will of all the Hokage before you alive, Konoha is lucky to have such a great leader," says Hashirama.

"Thank you all for being in my life, I wish you were all here," I say.

Then they all vanish and I am back in the Akatsuki fort.

"Now I am ready, after today, the Akatsuki will cease to exist," I shout.

~~Chapter 4 Tomorrow :D~


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4 :D I really love to write a Tsunade story, she truly is awesome :), Enjoy~

"After today, the Akatsuki will cease to exist," I shout.

Suddenly I feel a sharp stab of pain in my abdomen and I look down to see a kunai impaled through my stomach.

"You will die now, Tsunade of Konoha," whispers Kisame.

"Thats what you think," I shout, and I slam my elbow into his face, and Kisame, and the kunai release their grip on me. My wound heals instantly thanks to my 100 Healings.

"How are you healing so fast," shouts Kisame.

"Like I told you, I'm different," I shout.

Clay bombs whirl past me, and I see Deidara growl in anger. I turn on my heel, and ram my fist into his stomach, and he flies through the obsidian wall.

Kisame swung Samehada in my direction, I dodge, and plant a firm kick in his side. Kisame reels back and launches kunai at me. I deflect with my own kunai, and ram my fist into his chest. We both skid back, gasping for breath.

"You fight well, Tsunade of Konoha," says Kisame.

"Not to bad yourself," I say.

I then bite my thumb and draw a line of blood on my arm. I slam my palm into the marble floor.

"SUMMONING JUTSU," I shout, and from my palm emerged a cloud of smoke. My summoning slug, Katsuyu appears.

"Lets go Katsuyu," I shout.

I leap on top of Katusyu and we begin our assault. I think of Jiraiya, Dan, Nawaki, Hirzuen and My grandfather.

"Please give me the strength to win," I whisper.

Katsuyu spits acid in Kisame's direction. Kisame dodges out of the way, and slice at Katsuyu with Samehada. Katsuyu spilts into smaller slugs to dodge the attack.

I leap from Katsuyu as she splits. Then I feel my body go numb and my vision blurring. I then collapse to the ground and here Itachi speak.

"Thats right, Hokage, just sleep in my genjuts," whispers Itachi.

~Chapter 5 tomorrow :D~


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5 :D Yay! Perhaps some more action ne? XD lol so hope you enjoy~

"That's right, Hokage, just sleep in my genjutsu," says Itachi.

I feel my body go numb and I get a dizzy sensation. I fall to the ground, everything black.

Before I lose my hearing, I hear a shout, followed by a crash.

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama, wake up," says a voice.

I feel a hand touch my forehead followed by the voice.

"Genjutsu: Release," says the voice.

I open my eyes to see my apprentice, Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura, what are you doing here," I ask.

"I came to help, I dont want you to die yet, Lady Tsunade, but if you want to, I may as well help you to take some Akatsuki out," shouts Sakura.

"Very well, prepare Sakura, for a real fight," I shout.

"Right, here I go," shouts Sakura. 

Sakura slammed her hands in a seal.

"SEAL RELEASE: STRENGTH OF A HUNDRED," shouts Sakura, the seal on her forehead breaking, the marks spreading down her body.

"LETS GO," I shout.

I slam my fist into the oncoming Kisame, while Sakura plants a swift kick into Itachi. Both the Akatsuki members fly straight in to the black obsidian wall. Their bodies stir in the ruble.

"Good hit, Sakura," I say.

Sakura smiles and nods.

Itachi and Kisame rise from the ruble. To their right a puff of smoke appears and two more Akatsuki members appear, Deidara and Hidan.

"Crap," I say.

"Lady Tsunade, you take Itachi and Kisame, I will handle Deidara and Hidan," says Sakura.

"Very well, be careful," I say.

"Dont worry, I've got this," says Sakura, gesturing to her jutsu.

"She is becoming more like me everyday," I think to myself.

"GO," I shout.

Sakura pulls two explosive kunai out of her pouch and whirls them at Hidan and Deidara. Deidara and Hidan dodge out of the way an run the other direction, avoiding Sakura's assault.

"Good, now that she has led them away, I can focus on them," I think.

I rush at Itachi and slam my punch into him. He blocks with his arm and rams his kick into my side. I leap back and throw a few kunai at him. Kisame slices at the kunai, cutting them in half.

"Damn it," I say, this is becoming to hard.

Sudddenly I am pulled back into all white and before me stands Jiraiya.

I start to cry and I throw my arms around him.

"Jiraiya, I can't do this, I need you my friend, it's my fault you died," I shout.

"Its not your fault Tsunade, I wanted to go, at least I was able to relay info on Pain to help you combat against him," says Jiraiya.

"Naruto did the fighting, once again I was useless, just like the time with Orochimaru," I say.

"You weren't useless Tsunade, you beat Orochimaru and saved Naruto and in the Pain attack you used all your chakra to protect the village from Pain, and even when you were out of chakra, you were ready to fight him, if that's not a committed Hokage, I dont know what is," says Jiraiya.

"I suppose you're right, but it would've been better if you took the Hokage position, Sarutobi believed in you the most," I say.

"Perhaps, but Tsunade, understand, Sarutobi-sensei loved all of us, and I know you are a great Hokage,"

~Chapter 6 next time, SORRY that it took so long, I have so many stories and am on major writers block :P~


End file.
